


Rescue Mission

by Callmedale



Series: Dracosnekmouse Shenanigans [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrigaminette, Dracosnekmouse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Multimouse, Multimouse cuteness, Podfic Welcome, Post “reveal” Adrigaminette, adrigaminette fluff, kids being kids, super heroes having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmedale/pseuds/Callmedale
Summary: A group of brave knights faces off against a dragon and a serpent to save a princess.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Dracosnekmouse Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822360
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	Rescue Mission

The knights charged in, their cover now blown. Before them a mighty dragon and a serpent even larger. These towering beasts stood before them with such speed and fury to make even the vilest foe quake but the knights were many and beyond them the princess awaited her rescue.

The dragon’s mighty hand swung down just shy of the brave knights and began to swipe at them. 

They scattered, only for some to run straight into the snake blocking their paths almost entirely.

Cunningly a knight drew a whip, another a sabre, and together they charged the serpent’s head.

———

“Hey! Not the face!” Aspik shouted,”and why do you have toothpicks?”

But the Multimouse knights didn’t listen, for their Multimouse princess high up on her loft bed shouted down her rallying cry “Don’t listen to him! Save your princess!”

Ryuuko and Aspik stood between a veritable platoon of Multimice and their prize, a single Multimouse modeling a Marinette Dupain-Cheng original doll-sized princess dress stashed high up in her bunk bed above the rest of her room. This magic fueled game of pretend was frustrating but also the most fun the three had had in awhile.

“Remember, even the mighty Smaug had a weakness!” a Multimouse facing off against Ryuuko taunted

“And just what is that supposed to mea-“ she began to retort before a sneaky little Multimouse who’d climbed up her back using her sword’s scabbard to reach her target: the ticklish spot on Kagami’s neck!

“Victory!” She exclaimed atop the giggling mess Kagami had become as five more Multimice blitzed her ticklish points. 

Only the serpent remained now… 

Her numbers nearly halved to keep their dragon contained; she eyed him smugly before scattering. “Spread out!” One shouted before being grabbed up like some damsel in an old monster movie.

“Oh no you don’t,” Aspik chided, picking up two off her ladder to the bunk and placing them under his other arm with the other, “the only way up is through me!”

A pause fell over the room at his bold declaration, punctuated only by the laughs of Kagami on the floor before five Multimice burst from the shadows to race up the ladder before he could catch them all, two even going so far as to whip the jump ropes at his hand as it came for them but it was useless, Aspik triumphantly stood on the ladder with eight Multimice under his arm, “You’ve lost! Your only hope now is to let Kagami go! What will it be little mou-“

“We win!” Interrupted one of two Multimice dropping down onto his head, one of the knights holding the princess’s hand

“What?! How?” Demanded Aspik, nearly dropping himself not to mention the eight Multimice he held out of shock.

“Well for one, you need to count better, there’s sixteen of me, one up here, six trying to hold Ryuuko, and how many did you catch again?” She lectured from atop his head.

“But I blocked your only path!”

“Oh you know I know my own room better than that, it’s the easiest way up but not the only one” she was intentionally vague with her second half of the explanation, not yet ready to give away that she’d climbed up the chord she’d strung up the backside of her bed for her phone charger twice now, “so what do you guys say to best three out of five?”

“You’re on!” shouted Ryuuko from the floor, easily slipping free of the tiny jump ropes on her hands.


End file.
